


L'amore è un'altra cosa

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Future Fic, Gen, Sad, Very angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Che rapporto c'era tra lei e mio papà?"<br/>"Lui non ti ha mai detto nulla?"<br/>"No, nemmeno una parola. Ma ora ho bisogno di sapere. La prego." conclude con tono accorato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amore è un'altra cosa

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo e le due citazioni presenti nella fanfiction sono della canzone di Arisa.  
> Probabilmente la cosa più triste che abbia mai scritto, ma non prendetevela con me! Arrabbiatevi con Moffat ed il suo "wedding".  
> La storia dovrebbe svolgersi verso il 2060.

_Utile, adesso dirsi tutto è utile,_  
 _farà del male a queste anime fragili,_  
 _più di ogni altra verità._  
 _[...]_  
 _La notte è troppo silenziosa e adesso_  
 _l'amore è un'altra cosa._  
  


Quando arriva all'aeroporto di Heathrow, Shirley Watson è già pronta a mettersi le mani nei capelli, pensando a come sarà ridotta la lapide di suo padre dopo otto mesi di abbandono totale.  
Shirley lavora per una multinazionale tra Denver e New York, ha poche ferie e per lei sarebbe stato meglio avere la tomba vicino casa, così sarebbe potuta andare al cimitero molto più spesso.  
Perché suo papà abbia voluto farsi seppellire a Londra e non a Denver, vicino alla mamma, per Shirley resterà sempre un mistero: non è mai sembrato troppo affezionato alla sua città natale e ne parlava di rado. Ma è una richiesta che ha fatto sul letto di morte, una preghiera supplicante e qualcosa, nel modo urgente in cui le ha afferrato il polso in quel frangente, le ha fatto capire che per lui era una cosa davvero importante.  
E l'ha stupita, sì, l'ha stupita parecchio una richiesta così pressante da parte di un uomo che raramente aveva espresso il desiderio di qualcosa. Quando si avvicinava Natale, per lei e la mamma era un incubo scegliere un regalo per lui, perché si limitava a stringersi nelle spalle con un sorriso dicendo loro di non disturbarsi, grazie davvero, ma non aveva bisogno di niente.  
Ripensa ancora a suo padre, Shirley, mentre il taxi veleggia veloce tra le strade di quella antica città, che negli anni ha saputo conservare un aspetto retrò e in qualche modo romantico.  
Non si vergogna ad ammettere di essere sempre stata più affezionata a sua mamma: più gusti in comune, addirittura più somiglianza fisica. Con suo papà, oltre ad essersi parecchia differenza d'età, non c'è mai stato molto dialogo, per via del carattere schivo e taciturno del genitore. Lo ricorda come un papà dolce e premurosa, ma decisamente molto, troppo apprensivo.  
L'unico vero, serio litigio in famiglia avvenne quando Shirley raggiunse i quindici anni e iniziò a chiedere quelle libertà che vogliono tutti gli adolescenti: uscire da sola con gli amici, tirare l'alba in qualche locale, ogni tanto ubriacarsi. Lo facevano tutte le sue amiche e lei non ci vedeva nulla di male: si chiamano peccati di gioventù, no? Se uno non li commette quando è ragazzo, allora quando?  
Suo papà era molto rigido su questo, pretendeva di conoscere prima i suoi amici e le loro famiglie (facendola vergognare da morire) e le imponeva orari assurdi. Così, un giorno, spalleggiata da sua mamma, ne avevano discusso.  
Il tutto però, era sfociato in una brutta litigata a causa della testardaggine del genitore e Shirley era corsa in camera sua sbattendo la porta. Poi aveva sentito la mamma continuare a discutere e sostenere le sue ragioni.  
 _"Le concedi a malapena un'ora d'aria, nemmeno fosse una carcerata. Guarda che così finirai per ottenere l'effetto contrario: perderà fiducia in noi e farà di nascosto tutte le cose che le proibisci!"_  
 _"Perché non capisci, Mary? Io voglio solo tenerla al riparo dai pericoli. Non voglio che le capiti nulla di male."_  
 _"Non è più una bambina, tesoro, e tu non puoi tenerla sottochiave per sempre. Shirley deve vivere la sua vita."_  
Acqua passata, comunque.  
  
E così, dopo aver lasciato i bagagli in albergo, si presenta all'ingresso del cimitero armata di pazienza, detergente, spugna e un mazzo di fiori freschi, pronta al peggio.  
Invece la tomba è perfettamente in ordine, linda ed immacolata come il giorno del funerale. Le lettere dorate di _"John Watson"_ brillano sotto al sole e, poggiato per terra, c'è un meraviglioso mazzo di rose rosse. La lapide nera lì di fianco, al contrario, porta i segni di un lungo abbandono: invasa dalle erbacce e sporchissima, tanto che non si legge più il nome dell'occupante. E' molto sollevata che quella di suo papà non sia nelle stesse condizioni. Qualcuno deve essere andato lì quotidianamente a prendersene cura. Ma chi? Suo papà non le ha mai menzionato nessun amico londinese. Qualcuno ci sarà stato, di sicuro, ma il fatto che papà non ne parlasse mai le ha creato la convinzione che la sua vita, prima di conoscere la mamma, non fosse... interessante? Importante? Così le era sempre sembrato.  
Ma ora, davanti a quel mazzo di rose fresche e fragranti Shirley si domanda se in realtà il motivo non sia stato un altro. Forse a Londra c'era qualcuno, un antico amore perduto, fantastica accarezzando i fiori.  
Ad ogni modo, si dice, è un evento che risalirebbe a prima che suo padre si trasferisse in America, dove conobbe la mamma. Qualcosa come quarant'anni fa.  
 _"Chiunque sia stato, avrei piacere di incontrarlo e ringraziarlo."_  
Per un istante Shirley si sente osservata e si guarda attorno, ma c'è solo una vecchietta, molto distante da lei, intenta ad annaffiare un piccolo arbusto di tasso vicino ad una tomba di famiglia. Si scrolla dalle spalle quella sensazione, saluta un ultima volta suo papà ed esce dal cimitero.

*** * * * ***  


Il giorno seguente Shirley è molto seccata: ha attraversato l'oceano per essere presente alla riunione annuale della società di import-export per cui lavora e adesso tutto è rimandato a tempo indeterminato, perché uno stupido vulcano filippino ha deciso di eruttare proprio quel giorno, i voli da quel Paese sono bloccati e manca la metà dei componenti del consiglio d'amministrazione.  
Quella di andare al cimitero è una decisione repentina ed improvvisa, dettata dal desiderio di poter incontrare la persona misteriosa che si è presa cura della tomba.  
In effetti c'è qualcuno, ma non la persona che si era vagamente dipinta nella testa: nessuna anziana signorina avvolta in un austero abito nero e i capelli bianchi raccolti in una crocchia, bensì un uomo, curvato in avanti dall'età, ma del quale è ancora possibile intuire un'altezza fuori dal comune. E' quasi completamente calvo ed indossa un logoro cappotto nero che gli arriva fino ai piedi. Si volta, sentendola arrivare, e Shirley è trafitta dall'unico paio di occhi grigi che abbia mai visto in vita sua. Le occhiaie sono profonde, il volto dell'uomo è scavato, la pelle è tesa sugli zigomi sporgenti, i suoi abiti sono forse più pesanti di lui e tutto le dice che si trova davanti ad una persona molto malata. Ma ci sono quegli occhi, vigili e vivi, che le corrono addosso e Shirley per un momento ne è sopraffatta.  
"Tu non dovresti essere qui a quest'ora." le dice l'uomo con voce arrochita dalla malattia.  
"Mi dispiace." risponde Shirley, prima che il suo cervello si metta in modo e si chieda perché diamine si dovrebbe scusare di essere andata a visitare la tomba di suo padre davanti ad un perfetto sconosciuto.  
"La riunione a cui dovevo partecipare è stata rimandata." aggiunge, notando che l'anziano la sta guardando in silenzio. In gioventù doveva esser stato un uomo estremamente affascinante e qualcosa dell'antica bellezza è rimasto su quel volto provato.  
L'individuo misterioso le regala uno strano sorriso, storto e sardonico "Così mi è stato detto."  
"Come?" chiede la ragazza stupita.  
"Da giovane dicevano che fossi un tipo affascinante. Non che me ne sia mai importato qualcosa."  
Shirley lo guarda a bocca aperta "Ma-ma come accidenti ha fatto a capire cosa stessi pensando? E' straordinario!"  
L'uomo sorride di nuovo, in maniera diversa, però. E' lusingato e compiaciuto del suo complimento, ma c'è qualcos'altro, sul fondo di quegli occhi chiari. E' come se le sue parole gli avessero riportato alla memoria qualcosa di lontano, di sepolto, qualcosa che è dolce e crudele allo stesso tempo.  
"Mi perdoni - azzarda la ragazza - è lei che si è preso cura della tomba di mio papà? Se è così la ringrazio."  
L'anziano si volta nuovamente verso la lapide e ne traccia il profilo con affetto "Sì." risponde.  
"Lei lo conosceva bene? Eravate amici?"  
L'altro annuisce appena, poi tossisce forte. "E' tardi, devo andare. E anche tu, faresti meglio a non restare troppo a lungo qui: al tramonto la zona diventa pericolosa." Si allontana senza salutarla e Shirley non sa, non sa proprio perché lo fa, ma si porta le mani ai lati della bocca e urla "Sarò qui domani alla stessa ora."

*** * * * ***  
  


Shirley temeva non venisse, invece è lì in piedi davanti alla tomba. "Sei in ritardo." le dice, oltretutto.  
"Mi perdoni." risponde lei. Oh, ormai sembra diventato un leitmotiv, lei che si scusa con quest'uomo di cui non conosce nemmeno il nome. Scolla la testa. "C'era una manifestazione violenta vicino al mio albergo, siamo rimasti tutti bloccati nelle stanze per un po'."  
"Già - osserva l'anziano - Londra è diventata turbolenta da quando non c'è più mio fratello."  
"Era un poliziotto?" azzarda Shirley.  
"Oh no. Lui era il governo inglese."  
Se fosse una qualsiasi altra persona Shirley penserebbe che la stia prendendo in giro, o che il vecchio dia segni di demenza senile. Ma qualcosa, nel tono greve della voce e nel profilo severo, sorprendentemente la inducono a credergli. "Oh. Be', wow."  
"Oggi hai mangiato un panino con il roast-beef e hai bevuto un caffè lungo." butta lì l'uomo, beandosi della sua espressione sbigottita: gli piace stupirla e, accidenti, ci riesce sempre. Lei lo lascia fare, perché intuisce una punta di divertimento in fondo a quegli occhi stanchi e poi anche lei lo trova incredibile: un uomo così non l'ha mai conosciuto.  
Restano per un po' in silenzio, spalla a spalla a guardare la lapide. Ci sono tante cose che Shirley vorrebbe chiedergli: il suo nome, tanto per iniziare, cosa rappresentava per suo padre, perché John Watson non ha mai parlato del suo passato londinese, com'era suo papà da giovane. Tante, troppe cose e lei non riesce a mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri e resta semplicemente lì a guardarlo.  
E' lui a farle una domanda, invece, sul finire di quella strana visita "Tuo papà era felice?"  
E' una domanda così vaga che Shirley non sa cosa rispondere. Ripensa a suo papà, al suo carattere pacato, a come, a parte quell'unica volta, evitasse sempre di discutere e litigare con sua mamma, a come cercasse di farla ragionare con calma e con pazienza quando lei era piccola e faceva i capricci. Papà che la portava al parco la domenica, le insegnava ad andare in bicicletta e a giocare a tennis, sempre con quella sua aria tranquilla. "Io... sì, suppongo di sì."  
Sente l'anziano sussurrare un "Menomale." prima che se ne vada.

*** * * * ***  
  


"Lei è malato." dice Shirley quando lo incontra il giorno dopo.  
"Sì - ammette l'anziano, che ha un'aria più affaticata dei giorni precedenti - tumore ai polmoni."  
Shirley aggrotta la fronte, stupefatta "Ma si tratta di un tumore perfettamente curabile al giorno d'oggi!"  
Il vecchio le rimanda un sorriso stanco "Lo so benissimo. Sempre che uno decida di curarsi."  
Shirley capisce che quell'uomo si sta lasciando morire. Ha parlato di un fratello, come se fosse morto, e suo padre, che quasi sicuramente era un amico importante per lui, non c'è più.  
Ha un'aria perfettamente serena, di chi ha accettato la sorte che gli è capitata, lo stesso sguardo che aveva suo papà in punto di morte.  
 _"Il mondo che conosceva questa persona oggi non esiste più."_ pensa la ragazza. Per questo non lo esorta a correre nel più vicino ospedale che, chissà, forse sono ancora in tempo a salvarlo. Annuisce assorta e poco dopo lo saluta.  
Quel pomeriggio telefona a Tom, a Denver. Tom è il suo ragazzo, convivono da qualche mese. Dopo aver chiesto delle piante e di Mr. Noir, il gatto, gli fa una richiesta.  
"In camera mia c'è una scatola da scarpe blu, sul fondo dell'armadio. Vorrei che tu me la spedissi, con il corriere più rapido che c'è."  
"Roba di lavoro?"  
"No, è qualcosa che riguarda mio padre."  
"Tutto bene?" Sente Tom farsi pensieroso dall'altro capo del telefono e sorride di riflesso: il suo ragazzo è stato molto premuroso con lei dopo la morte dei suoi genitori.  
"Sì, Tom, tutto bene."  
Il giorno dopo la scatola è tra le sue mani, mentre Shirley è seduta sul letto dell'albergo. Sono le poche cose che suo papà si era portato da Londra e che aveva sempre conservato gelosamente in quella scatola vecchia e logora. Ci sono le sue piastrine militari, l'encomio, la medaglia al valore. E poi un'accozzaglia di oggetti bizzarri che Shirley non si è mai saputa spiegare: una lente d'ingrandimento tascabile, una sciarpa blu di lana, conservata con cura in un sacchetto antitarme, un antiquato modello di smartphone color fucsia, due tazze da tè sbreccate a righe orizzontali. Molti di quegli oggetti non sembrano appartenere a suo papà, non sono il suo stile, insomma. Forse appartengono a quell'uomo che incontra al cimitero. Chiude gli occhi e prova a figurarselo, più giovane, e con quella sciarpa blu sopra al cappotto scuro: calza a pennello, nella sua mente.  
Quel giorno, bigio e piovoso, Shirley non va al cimitero. Resta chiusa in camera e ripensa con attenzione a suo papà. Spesso, quando pensava di non essere osservato, John Watson si faceva taciturno e malinconico. Sedeva alla finestra per ore, un libro distrattamente dimenticato in grembo che non veniva mai letto, guardando fuori con aria assorta, senza vedere nulla per davvero, perso in chissà quali pensieri. Poi Mary gli chiedeva se volesse un tè o una birra e lui si voltava verso di lei, un sorriso lieve e riconoscente o se la mamma lo rimproverava in tono scherzoso dicendogli che aveva sempre la testa tra le nuvole, lui assumeva un'aria colpevole. Alla fine Mary lo aveva accettato così com'era e aveva smesso di brontolare.  
John Watson era stato un buon marito e bravo papà ed è stato una persona serena, grato a sua moglie per il suo affetto.  
 _"Ma l'amore,_ \- si dice Shirley - _l'amore è un'altra cosa."_ E ora vede, ora capisce, perché anche lei è innamorata. C'è il suo bel Tom, al di là dell'oceano che la fa sospirare e le fa battere forte il cuore e tutte le sue amiche le dicono che ha uno sguardo diverso, ora. Da donna innamorata. Suo papà non era mai stato così con la mamma, quello sguardo non l'ha mai avuto. Fin da bambina aveva sempre notato che i suoi genitori si scambiavano effusioni molto meno di quelli delle sue amichette. Crescendo aveva attribuito questo comportamento alla timidezza di suo papà, ma, ora ne è certa, ci sono cose che John Watson ha taciuto loro, segreti che si è portato nella tomba.  
Un dubbio si insinua dentro di lei, mentre giocherella con il contenuto della scatola. Forse lui e quell'uomo si amavano.  
Ma suo padre non era gay.  
 _"Ne sei sicura? Tu stessa pensi spesso che non lo conoscevi poi così bene."_  
"Be' - esclama ad alta voce nella stanza vuota - ha sposato la mamma e sono nata io, quindi..."  
Shirley non tocca quasi la cena che si fa portare in camera e resta sveglia gran parte della notte a guardare la pioggia che cade incessante su Londra.

*** * * * ***  
  


Il giorno dopo decide di affrontare quell'uomo. Oddio, affrontare è una parola grossa, usata nei confronti di qualcuno divorato dal cancro e che a malapena si regge in piedi, ma ha bisogno di risposte e le otterrà.  
Lui lo capisce subito, ovviamente, e la invita a seguirla su una panchina poco lontana: potrebbe volerci del tempo e di sicuro stare in piedi a lungo lo stanca. Shirley gli porge una lattina di tè verde caldo, ma lui rifiuta con un cenno del capo.  
"Le farebbe bene." insiste la ragazza e qualcosa che assomiglia ad un sorriso compare per un istante sul volto dell'anziano. "Anche tuo papà era così, si preoccupava sempre che mangiassi e dormissi regolarmente."  
E' la frase più lunga che ha pronunciato da che si sono conosciuti: forse oggi è in vena di parlare e accetta il tè.  
Shirley ha preso una birra: beve una lunga sorsata, espira e poi domanda "Che rapporto c'era tra lei e mio papà?"  
"Lui non ti ha mai detto nulla?"  
"No, nemmeno una parola. Ma ora ho bisogno di sapere. La prego." conclude con tono accorato.  
"Abbiamo convissuto per circa un anno e mezzo."  
"Convissuto. - la ragazza è quasi scioccata - Vuol dire che voi..."  
"No, noi non eravamo una... - esita e riformula la frase - Non andavamo a letto insieme, se è questo che credi. Lui mi aiutava nel mio lavoro ed era il mio unico amico."  
Shirley aggrotta la fronte "Papà era una persona estremamente riservata, ma mi sembra così strano che non abbia mai parlato di lei."  
"Questo perché tuo padre, in tutti questi anni, mi ha sempre creduto morto."  
"Morto? Non capisco."  
"Anni fa simulai il mio suicidio."  
"Perché mai fece una cosa del genere?" Ma chi diavolo era quell'uomo?  
"Perché ho dovuto." risponde l'uomo e finalmente beve una sorsata di tè.  
"Che lavoro faceva?"  
"Ormai non ha più alcuna importanza." risponde evasivo e Shirley si immagina qualcosa di simile a quello del fratello morto, il governo inglese. Ma non le riesce proprio di figurarsi un uomo mite come suo papà in un tal quadro. "Non riesco davvero a immaginare quali circostanze possano spingere un uomo a fingere la propria morte."  
"Avevo un arcinemico. Lui minacciò di uccidere John e altre due persone se non fossi morto."  
"E lei non disse nulla a mio papà di questo suo piano?"  
"No. Avrebbe mandato tutto a monte: tuo papà era così limpido, cristallino nelle sue reazioni che non avrebbe ingannato nessuno."  
"Che fine ha fatto questo suo arcinemico?"  
"Si è suicidato, per davvero. Il resto della sua organizzazione criminale andò in pezzi in breve tempo, senza la sua guida."  
Shirley si fa veemente "E allora perché ha continuato a fingersi morto? Perché non è tornato da mio papà per spiegarsi? Era il suo migliore amico, no? E sono certa che anche papà le volesse bene. Sarebbe stato felice di sapere che non era morto!"  
L'uomo sposta lo sguardo sulla lapide di John Watson "Tuo papà aveva una fiducia profonda ed incondizionata in me. Nel momento in cui presi la mia decisione tradii quel sentimento e persi il diritto di ripresentarmi davanti a lui. Inoltre, nel frattempo, John conobbe tua madre, emigrò negli Stati Uniti e nascesti tu."  
"Lei ha continuato ad osservare mio papà per tutti questi anni?"  
"Da lontano."  
Per una vita intera, in silenzio. Una tristezza profonda la invade e Shirley scuote la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani. "Mi sembra tutto così assurdo."  
"Non aveva senso sconvolgere John ricomparendogli davanti come un fantasma. Lo avrei solo fatto soffrire, più di quanto non avessi già fatto. Invece così ha potuto rifarsi la vita e dimenticarmi."  
 _"No!_ \- vorrebbe urlare la ragazza - _Papà non ti ha mai dimenticato. Ha conservato le tue cose come preziose reliquie e ora so che tutte le volte che era perso nei suoi pensieri era a te che pensava. Era te che amava. Lo aveva davvero un grande amore perduto, qui a Londra, ed eri tu."_  
"Per lui ero un capitolo chiuso, no? Con te e tua madre era sempre sorridente e tu mi hai detto che era felice." Per la prima volta la voce dell'uomo suona incerta, come se si stesse avventurando su un terreno a lui sconosciuto. Ma come fa un uno che capisce al volo cosa hai mangiato tre giorni prima a non comprendere che un grande amore è per sempre?  
Una parte di lei vorrebbe dirglielo, ma a cosa servirebbe, se non a ferire un uomo vecchio e malato che sembra dover morire ad ogni colpo di tosse?  
Così Shirley giocherella con il suo tablet e ripete "Sì, era felice e ci voleva bene."  
E spera che l'antico amore di suo papà non riesca a capire che ha mentito. Inoltre, non è del tutto una bugia e forse andrà perduta nel mare di menzogne che ha costellato quella triste, assurda vicenda.  
D'altronde era una situazione senza vie d'uscita, quell'uomo ha ragione. Il suo è stato un gesto profondamente egoista nei confronti di John e allo stesso tempo estremamente generoso verso lei e Mary, perché se fosse ricomparso non sa proprio come avrebbe reagito suo papà. O forse sì, nel profondo del cuore lo sa, e lo anche quell'uomo.  
Le arriva un messaggio dall'ufficio sul suo sofisticato tablet: l'aereo del consiglio di amministrazione è potuto partire da Manila, domani la riunione si terrà regolarmente e lei potrà rientrare a Denver il giorno dopo. Le hanno già prenotato il volo di rientro, la mattina presto: questo significa che non potrà più tornare al cimitero.  
L'anziano legge tutto con quegli occhi grigi ancora vispi e si alza a fatica "Mi ha fatto piacere averti conosciuto, Shirley. Buona fortuna."  
"Sì, be'... io... non so neanche come si chiama." la ragazza allarga le braccia, ma l'uomo scuote la testa: non glielo dirà. Fa per allontanarsi, ma Shirley lo richiama "Può dirmi almeno questo? Lei amava mio padre?"  
Gli occhi dell'uomo si fanno lucidi "Io lo amo ancora."  
La giovane unigenita di John Watson resta a guardarlo mentre se ne va con passo stanco. Resta ancora un po' davanti alla tomba di suo padre, cercando di mettere ordine nel mare di pensieri che le vorticano in testa, poi le cade l'occhio sulla lapide nera e corrosa dalle intemperie. Le parole di quell'uomo le riecheggiano nelle orecchie _"Anni fa simulai il mio suicidio."_  
e con la punta delle dita cerca di tracciare il solco delle lettere consunte.  
Sherlock Holmes.  
Sherlock.  
  
Alcuni ricordi della sua infanzia sono molto nitidi nella mente di Shirley. Tra questi ve n'è uno in particolare.  
Ha più o meno dieci anni e lo schermo ultrapiatto della loro televisione sta trasmettendo un vecchissimo film in bianco e nero. La protagonista è una graziosa bambina bionda e boccoluta, si chiama Shirley Temple. Shirley Watson, sdraiata sulla moquette, si volta verso i Mary "Mamma, io mi chiamo così per via di quell'attrice?"  
Shirley è un nome un po' insolito, infatti. Desueto, le ha detto la sua maestra, invitandola poi a cercare il significato di questa parola. Ci sono tante Patty, Judy e Stephanie nella sua scuola, ma un'altra Shirley non l'ha mai conosciuta.  
Mary sorride "Sì: quando sei nata non avevamo ancora deciso il nome. Poi tuo papà, davanti alla nursery, improvvisamente ha detto 'Chiamiamola Shirley'. Fino a quel momento nemmeno io sapevo che le piacesse quella piccola attrice."  
Suo papà non dice nulla e mostra il suo solito sorriso gentile, ma gli occhi si fanno d'improvviso ricolmi di una tristezza profonda.  
Shirley sa, sa che suo papà ha detto una bugia, ma quel dolore è così greve che non se la sente di dire nulla e torna a girarsi verso la tv.  
Sherlock.  
Shirley.  
Non c'è altro da dire.

*** * * * ***  
  


Passa quasi una settimana prima che Sherlock sia in grado di alzarsi dal letto e trascinarsi fino al cimitero. Appoggia a terra il suo solito mazzo di rose vicino al vaso di ciclamini che ha portato Shirley e faticosamente si siede a terra. Sorride mentre guarda la tomba di John e fa un cenno verso la lapide nera.  
"Presto non sarà più una bugia."  
Si sente leggero, perché presto tutto quello sarà finito e potrà smettere di mentire al suo amore.

*** * * * ***  
  


Passa quasi un anno prima che Shirley possa tornare a Londra. E' accompagnata da Tom, ha un anello al dito e fra quattro mesi partorirà il suo primogenito.  
Non è stupita nel trovare la tomba di suo papà sporca e disadorna, questa volta: era evidente che Sherlock avesse i giorni contati e di certa la lapide nera lì a fianco non è più vuota.  
Si inginocchia e inizia a pulire la lapide di John Watson e quando passa a quella di fianco Tom le domanda se sia di un parente.  
"Più o meno." risponde la ragazza laconica e poi, aiutata dal marito, tra le due tombe sotterra una vecchia scatola da scarpe.  
Non è religiosa, Shirley, non crede nell'aldilà, né tantomeno nella reincarnazione, ma si ritrova a sperare che da qualche parte quelle due anime perdute possano ritrovarsi.

_Tu dimmi se ci credi_  
 _a quello che non vedi, eppure_  
 _resta che una parte del cuore_  
 _sarà sempre sospesa_  
 _senza fare rumore,_  
 _come fosse in attesa_  
 _di quel raggio di Sole,_  
 _che eravamo io e te._  
  


**FINE**


End file.
